


62. name kink/pet name

by ZippyZapmeister



Series: 101 Kink Prompts [22]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Kink Negotiation, Pet Names, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, name kink, to some extent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: Hanamaru and Dia stumble upon a new branch of their relationship.





	62. name kink/pet name

**Author's Note:**

> i missed this ship so much :3 love em

_The sound of the whip cutting through the heated air of the dungeon was heaven to Hima’s ears. The pain that came after it, a searing strike on her back, was nothing compared to the pleasure that her Mistress brought her with each hit. Once again, she cried out, “Yes, Mistress!” Behind Hima, there was a cruel, seductive cackle in the voice of a goddess; her Mistress. Her Mistress delighted in her pain, and-_

 

“No. N-no more of that, zura,” Hanamaru said, slamming the book shut. She had read some pretty frightening literature, stories of disembodiment and crime and betrayal, but somehow, she couldn’t read smut for more than a couple of paragraphs without feeling close to passing out. That particular tome (one that she had acquired from a bookstore _several_ miles away from her house), was titled _The Crimson Whip._ Hanamaru didn’t even know why she picked it up, really. For some reason, the title reminded her of Dia; perhaps the color red, or maybe the sinister, sadistic implications.

 

Either way, Hanamaru was ashamed to have bought it, so she tucked it under her pillow and laid down, hoping to just fall asleep. However, it stuck in her head as she tossed and turned. Something about the story made her feel...warm. Was it the whip? Was it the idea of pain? Or was it...

 

“Mistress,” Hanamaru whispered, her eyes shut and her voice drowsy with sleep. It felt good rolling off of her tongue. Swallowing hard, she said, “Mistress...Dia.” It felt better without the Dia at the end, but still sexy. Before she knew it, she was rolling around in bed, whispering her new little pet name to herself and blushing up a storm.

 

A couple of minutes after midnight, she finally fell asleep, but even her dreams were filled with sadistically scarlet fantasies of her Mistress.

* * *

Hanamaru and Dia's trysts in the student council office had trickled to a stop. Their lovemaking and hand-holding and whatever else they could muster was either done in Dia's room or in Hanamaru’s. Instead, their time together in the student council room was spent doing work for the council or simply relaxing quietly together, reading. On one lazy Friday afternoon after school, they were doing the former, with Hanamaru only helping out so that they could escape and have some time to themselves for once. Dia had remained in the student council office sending emails while Hanamaru walked around the school, stapling up flyers for a fundraiser. It hurt to be away from Dia, but it felt quite good to follow orders that Dia had given her.

 

After stapling the last papers, Hanamaru speed-walked back to the office, hoping that Dia was done so that they could go get some crepes or tea. When she got there, Dia was still clacking away at the keyboard, so she sat silently at the chair in front of the desk, wriggling in her seat and patiently waiting for Dia to finish up. Dia paid her no mind, her eyes fixed on the screen of her laptop. Finally, with a finishing click, Dia shut her laptop and looked Hanamaru in the eyes, smiling passively. “You’re such a good girl, being so patient.”

 

That wasn’t Dia’s “bedroom” tone, but Hanamaru still squeezed her thighs together at the praise. She wondered if Hima’s Mistress ever praised her like that... “Thank you, Dia,” she breathed, a blush dusting her face. “I’ll wait as long as you need me to.”

 

“No, I’m finished here. Ruby already went home, right?” Hanamaru nodded as Dia stood up and stretched, then stood up as well, fidgeting in place. Dia herself wasn’t too tall, but she looked like a model to Hanamaru. _Especially when compared to me..._

 

Hanamaru was a bit ashamed when she realized that her panties were soaking wet; after all, while she was out stapling posters, all she was thinking about was Dia and what they would do once they left the building. Dia seemed to be in a really good mood. Although it was rare that Hanamaru ever saw her _excited_ about something (other than idols, of course), Dia sometimes had a bit of a whimsical air about her on certain days, something easy-going that told Maru that the sex would be great if they had it. Not only that, but her wet dreams from the night before had been haunting her all day.

 

Maru’s body must have been awfully telling, with the way she was shifting from side to side and clutching her skirt. Dia stalked around the desk, approaching her as if she were about to pounce upon a flighty rabbit. “You seem a little worked up, Hanamaru. What would you have me do for you?”

 

“Mm...I-I don’t know, zura,” Hanamaru squeaked, her eyes pointed at her shoes but nervously flicking back up at Dia every now and then. “I...I’ll always do whatever you want me to.”

 

“Good answer. Take your underwear and tights off, then sit on the desk.” Almost instantly, Hanamaru had slipped out of her tights and underwear, putting her shoes back on when Dia gestured to them. She hopped onto the desk, compliantly letting Dia part her legs. She amusedly looked at Hanamaru’s soaking wet folds, licking her lips. “Hanamaru, how long have you been like this?”

 

The question threw Hanamaru for a loop. She certainly couldn’t tell Dia that she had been having depraved fantasies all day. “S-since I was in the hallway, thinking about you,” Hanamaru murmured, trembling when Dia caressed her. “That feels good, Dia...more, please?”

 

“Not so fast. Even if I’m allowing you to feel good, I’m still in charge. Do you understand that?” The suddenly stern tone of Dia’s voice made Hanamaru moan despite herself, but she nodded and closed her eyes in anticipation. Dia pushed two fingers inside of her, likely as a reward, and Hanamaru clawed at the wood of the desk. It had been a while since Dia had fucked her on that desk, but she could still feel the little grooves that her nails had made in it before. Dia’s talented fingers worked Hanamaru over excellently with quick, powerful thrusts.

 

Hanamaru pried her eyes open and met Dia’s emerald gaze as her cushy thighs tightened around Dia’s hand. Dia let her, still moving her hand at the same excellent pace. Hanamaru almost turned away, but Dia grabbed her honey-brown locks and made her stay put. At the feel of Dia’s nails scratching at her scalp, Hanamaru silently breathed, “Mistress...”

 

Hanamaru almost gasped, but it seemed as if Dia hadn’t heard her, so she decided not to give herself away. Dia commanded, “Speak up.”

 

Hanamaru shakily said, “I s-said, ‘more, please’, zura...”

 

“Such lovely manners. I love it when you’re polite just as much as I love to punish you,” Dia admitted, her eyes almost predatory. Hanamaru’s eyes nearly rolled back in her head when Dia roughly thrusted a third finger in, then started to move all three in tandem, relentlessly. Before Hanamaru could even get used to that, Dia was palming her clit, obviously opting for a quick finish.

 

That was quite problematic for Hanamaru. Her desires seemed to be oh-so close to slipping out, and with the way her pleasure was building, she wasn’t sure if she could hold them in for much longer. She laid back on the desk, but Dia’s pace didn’t change at all. “Mmph, D-Dia...ah! M-Mi-”

 

Hanamaru clapped her hand over her mouth, screaming into it and rolling her hips into Dia’s hand. However, Dia pulled away abruptly, leaning over Hanamaru and yanking her hand away from her mouth. “Not allowed. You know I hate it when you hide your noises from me without me asking you to,” Dia growled. Swallowing thickly, Maru apologized under her breath and removed her hand, letting her whimpers reach the open air as Dia started to finger her again.

 

That time, though, Dia dropped to her knees, a rare sight. She took Hanamaru’s swollen pink clit in her mouth as her fingers curved to brush against Hanamaru’s g-spot gracefully. “Dia,” she moaned out, struggling to contain her perverted thoughts. “D-Dia, it’s...it’s coming...”

 

“That’s it, Hanamaru,” Dia purred, sending lovely vibrations into Hanamaru’s rosebud. “Good girl. Good girl. Let me hear you some more.”

 

 _No, no, no...don’t praise me like that. It feels too good..._ Hanamaru tried to focus her breathing, hold herself back, but Dia was far too intense. She felt herself tightening around Dia’s long, experienced digits, and she bit down hard on her lip. However, in the end, she just couldn’t control herself. As she climaxed, her entire back lifted off of the desk in an arc, and she cried out, “Mistress!”

 

Dia continued as if she hadn’t heard anything at all, and Hanamaru was too high up to care about the consequences right then. Even when her body limply fell back to the desk, she was still quaking with ecstasy, eyesight blurry and heart thumping wildly beneath her chest. Dia pulled her fingers out and removed her mouth from Maru’s clit, standing up and grabbing a napkin from her bag. Silently, she cleaned both herself and Hanamaru up; after she finished, she softly said, “Stand up and put your tights and panties back on.”

 

As soon as Hanamaru stood up, she noticed how somber Dia seemed to be; not quite angry, but not very happy. Hanamaru wobbled around as she redressed herself, then stood before Dia, reverted back to the state of nervousness that she was in earlier. Dia stared blankly at her, as if waiting for an explanation. “Um, D-Dia, I-”

 

“I need some time to think. Perhaps we should go to our own homes this evening,” Dia declared, packing up. Hanamaru watched silently, frozen with fear. She wanted to speak, but it felt like her tears were choking her. She furiously swiped them away with her sleeve when Dia's back was turned, mumbling her assent. “Come over my house tomorrow afternoon, alright?”

 

For some reason, that didn't provide Hanamaru any comfort. Was Dia just going to break up with her for being so shameless and perverted? However, she just whispered “okay”, then grabbed her bag and stumbled out of the door before Dia could say another word.

* * *

When Hanamaru got to Dia's house the next day, she saw no cars in the driveway. She dragged herself to the front door and knocked, surprised when Dia answered almost instantly. “Great. You’re here,” she breathed. She seemed a little bit frazzled, which kind of relaxed Hanamaru, in a way. If Dia was flustered, then chances were she wouldn’t be doing too much damage...right? Hanamaru had planned on opening with an apology, but Dia said, “Come on in. We have a lot to talk about.”

 

“I...do we?” Before Hanamaru could feel any sort of fear, Dia was gripping her hand, leading her to her bedroom. The reassuring squeeze of Dia’s slightly sweaty hand slowed Hanamaru’s galloping heart, and by the time Dia sat her down on her bed, Maru was calm enough to listen as Dia started to speak again. In front of her, she had a small notepad. She opened it and began to flip through, taking a deep breath before she started.

 

“So, I see that you’ve...adopted a new name for me,” Dia began, obviously trying to keep her face as straight as possible. “I only thought it appropriate that I do the same for you, yes? ...Right?”

 

Hanamaru’s eyes were wide with surprise. Dia had always taken quite the tactical approach to everything, but Hanamaru had really been expecting a breakup speech, or a blunt refusal. The actual results were far from pleasant, but were definitely from left field... “Y-you don’t have to...I hadn’t really thought of _you_ calling _me_ anything. I don’t even have any ideas, zura.”

 

“I was sure you’d say that. That’s why I’ve compiled a list, along with some other things,” Dia said, tapping the notepad with her pointer finger. Thorough as always. Maru smiled fondly. “But, first things first, the name. It’d be quite effective if I simply listed them off and let you decide, correct?”

 

“Uh, sure?” Hanamaru felt a little bit excited, once all of her fear wore off.

 

“Excellent. Now, let’s start with...’cupcake’.” Hanamaru snorted, and Dia frowned. “Please take this seriously.”

 

“I-I am, that just caught me a little off-guard, zura,” Hanamaru said, trying to hold back her giggles.

 

Dia herself seemed to be having trouble keeping herself together. Her lips quirked up with the hint of a smile, but she cleared her throat and continued, “Well, a lot of the names here are of the same nature, so...let’s get this out of the way: is _anything_ food-related convenient for you?”

 

“No.” Dia seemed surprised by her instant, firm response, but she started crossing off names rapidly. There seemed to be a lot of food-related pet names on there, so many that Hanamaru started wondering how many foods could even be considered a cute name. “It just seems weird, zura,” Hanamaru said, thinking out loud. “It makes me feel like you’re going to eat me...”

 

“Ah.” Dia furrowed her brow, but looked down at the paper and continued anyway. “‘Kitten’?” Hanamaru gave a one-shouldered shrug, and Dia sighed. “Hanamaru...”

 

“What should I be looking for, exactly?”

 

“A reaction,” Dia replied simply. Hanamaru cocked her head, and Dia said, “When you said...that name to me...I felt something. It felt good. It made me feel...powerful, in charge. Dominant. Of course, the name I give you probably won’t make you feel like _that,_ but the goal is to get a reaction.”

 

Hanamaru felt a tug in her gut as Dia spoke. She was quite easily roused, and hearing Dia describe how she felt when she was called Mistress awoke something within her. However, Hanamaru tried to stay focused...at least until they finished picking a name. “Oh...in that case, ‘kitten’ doesn’t do anything for me, zura.”

 

Dia nodded solemnly, crossing it off. “‘Baby’? Or ‘baby girl’?”

 

Maru crinkled her nose, and Dia crossed it off before she could say another word. “No...” Where the hell was Dia getting these from?

 

“‘Puppy’?”

 

“Nuh-uh.”

 

Another cross-out. “‘Slave’?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“‘Princess'.”

 

Hanamaru froze up, and Dia looked up at her curiously, twirling her pen in her fingers. Then, Hanamaru averted her eyes. “No...”

 

“What was that? Something happened.”

 

“It's nothing, zura,” Hanamaru insisted. Dia hardly seemed convinced, but Hanamaru was reluctant to voice her thoughts. “It's a weird name for _me,_ don't you think? I'm not very princess-like. I'm just chubby and lazy.”

 

Hanamaru gave a self-deprecating laugh, but Dia didn't seem at all entertained. In fact, she seemed angry. Maru paled immediately; she hated to disappoint Dia. Before she could explain herself, Dia shouted, “How could you say that? You're gorgeous! You're more worthy of being a princess than anyone I've ever known!” Her voice was so loud that Maru jumped. “That's it. Even if it didn't give you the reaction that I was looking for, I'm going to call you Princess. No argument.”

 

When Dia said there was no argument, there truly was no argument...but Hanamaru was still bewildered. She had never seen herself as someone that should be called something so...sweet. It was something she had accepted. However, there was no changing Dia’s mind, so she just nodded. “What else did you want to talk about, zura?”

 

“I did a little research on the word. ‘Mistress’, I mean,” Dia said, flipping through her notepad again. “That lead to a broader search, and I found some interesting things.”

 

“They have books with that word?” Hanamaru’s mind immediately flitted to _The Crimson Whip._ Somehow, the idea of Dia reading such a thing was uncomfortable for her.

 

“No. Well, yes, probably. But I used the internet.” _What a relief..._ “Anyway, like I was saying, I did a lot more research on the BDSM community, and-”

 

“Bee-dee...huh? D-Dia, you're going too fast, zura!” Dia was commonly a little too overzealous for Hanamaru; it was a bit of a challenge for her to keep up sometimes.

 

Dia took a deep breath, then said, “Sorry about that. BDSM stands for bondage, discipline, sadism, and masochism.”

 

“...Oh.” That described their relationship pretty well...although they didn’t really engage in bondage often.

 

“But there’s a lot more to it than that, from what I’ve read, and-” Dia stopped in her tracks, looking down at her notepad. “Actually, perhaps it’d be better if you just read my notes for yourself. Read through it all and then consult me with any questions you have.”

 

Hanamaru gingerly took the notepad from Dia, then started to read over the neatly written notes. Lots of it was written in short-hand, but Hanamaru was able to decipher pretty much all of it. There was apparently a lot more to their relationship dynamic than Hanamaru originally knew. There were all kinds of lingo and concepts that Hanamaru had never even considered. Dia’s use of the word “scene” and “dominant” particularly intrigued Hanamaru. Some parts made Maru’s face heat up with excitement, and others made her flinch. By the time she had finished reading, Dia seemed to be quite entertained by her reactions. “You’re very expressive,” Dia said wryly, taking her notepad back. “Well? What do you think?”

 

“Uh...it’s a lot,” Maru breathed.

 

“Yes, I’m aware that I may have overindulged a little bit. It’s really interesting, though...next time you use my personal computer, feel free to look at some of the things I have bookmarked. I’m not asking you to decide on anything today, though.” Dia seemed a little flustered. Hanamaru wasn’t used to seeing such a thing, but it was still cute to witness.

 

She took Dia’s hand, giving her a smile. “I liked a lot of it...e-especially the parts where it says that you’d give me rules, and things like that. And I’d like to try it, too. But for now...I think just the names are okay, zura.” Hanamaru paused, thinking about what she had read. “Some of the notes you took talked about people having relationships like this full-time, though...i-it’s okay if we’re just a normal couple sometimes, too, right? Like, when we cuddle, or get ice cream, or when you call me Maru-”

 

“Of course. I honestly don’t think I’d be comfortable being super dominant all of the time,” Dia admitted. “This can be only sometimes, or maybe just when we’re having sex. How’s that?”

 

Hanamaru breathed a sigh of relief. As much as she loved when Dia was dominant over her, it was so nice to just _be_ with her, too. “That sounds great.”

 

“But I really like the name we gave you...” Dia murmured, running her thumb over the back of Hanamaru’s hand. “...Princess. The name is quite becoming of you, and I won’t have you deny it again.”

 

Hanamaru turned red almost immediately, and Dia chuckled. “Thank you, Mistress.”

 

The way it rolled off of her tongue was so soothing, like she was relinquishing all of her worries. Dia seemed to react pretty well to it, too, but her response was a bit more...frisky. Dia leaned in for a kiss, and Hanamaru accepted her graciously, gasping a little when Dia’s tongue pressed against her lips. She compliantly opened her mouth, and Dia’s tongue slid against hers, causing her to moan. At that, Dia pulled away, setting the notepad aside. “We should probably come up with a way to refer to it. I mean, when we’re...doing this, with the names, and all. Just so that we both know when we’re in the mood for it.”

 

“Ah, you’re right...didn’t your notes call it a ‘scene’?”

 

“That seemed a little rigid, don’t you think?”

 

“How about...’getting silly’, zura?” Dia gave her an incredulous look, and she fumbled for an excuse. “W-well, it kind of it is silly, when you think about it, isn’t it? A-and we’re doing this...for fun. And that makes it a lot less rigid, too, zura.”

 

Dia chuckled breathlessly, shaking her head a little bit. “You’re quite right about that. Okay, then. ‘Getting silly’ it is. Good idea, Princess.”

 

“I don’t know if I’ll get used to that name,” Hanamaru mumbled, squirming. Dia wordlessly pushed her back to the bed, straddling her. Once again, their lips met, that time more urgent. Dia was pressing Hanamaru into the bed. Subtly, one of her legs parted Hanamaru’s thighs, and Hanamaru started to grind against it, biting into Dia’s lip. When Dia broke the kiss, touching their foreheads together, Maru gasped, “Mistress, that feels good...”

 

Dia lightly kissed a trail down to Hanamaru’s neck, where she pulled aside the collar of her sweater and nipped at her. However, only seconds later, she decided to remove the sweater completely, along with Hanamaru’s shirt and bra. “How would you like me to touch you, Princess?” Dia had pretty much asked the same question before, but that time, it made Hanamaru tremble with anticipation.

 

“I-I want to touch you first, zura,” Hanamaru replied. Dia seemed a bit surprised, but not prepared to argue. She gave Hanamaru a quick peck before climbing off and undressing herself. Maru took her own skirt and underwear off, leaving them both exposed to each other. When Dia got on top of her again, Hanamaru could feel Dia’s heated skin flush against hers; nothing had ever felt lovelier. “Can I taste you, Mistress?”

 

Maru heard Dia making a desperate sound low in her throat, something of a growl. “Since you asked so nicely, Princess,” Dia replied simply. She climbed off of Hanamaru, then sat with her back against the headboard of her bed, spreading her legs. Using her pointer and middle finger, she bared her slick folds to Hanamaru, who felt her heart skip a beat. Dia was so beautiful, so perfect to the touch. Hanamaru frequently felt unworthy, but in that moment, all she could feel was gratitude. Of course, Dia was quite generous to even allow Hanamaru to be around her, Maru felt; she had to return the favor. Hanamaru laid on her stomach with her face between Dia’s parted thighs and her butt in the air, whimpering a bit when she caught a whiff of Dia’s scent. Dia apparently was feeling less patient than Maru had anticipated; before Hanamaru could fully prepare herself, Dia was wrapping her legs around Hanamaru’s head and reeling her in. Hanamaru clumsily thrusted her tongue forward in a knee-jerk reaction, gasping when she tasted the first drop of Dia’s slick. Dia giggled coyly at Hanamaru’s surprise. “Sorry, Princess...I hope you don't mind if your Mistress indulges a little bit.”

 

Hanamaru certainly didn't mind, lifting her hands to grip Dia’s thighs. Dia kept her locked in, but Hanamaru loved it. As her tongue wriggled past the resistance of Dia’s entrance, she felt the weight of Dia’s hand on her head, pushing her in even more. Dia was quite the greedy lover, and Hanamaru didn’t mind supplying. Hanamaru was quite tempted to reach back and rub herself, but her Mistress hadn’t instructed her to, so she decided to focus on her task instead.

 

She could feel Dia quivering and pulsing beneath her lips, desperate for more. Hanamaru pulled her tongue out and brushed it against Dia’s clit, and Dia’s thighs squeezed her head tighter. “Good girl, Princess,” she choked out. Hanamaru flicked her tongue across Dia’s clit, and Dia’s whole body jerked. Dia’s praise was fueling her even more; she couldn’t stop. Dia was so addictive, and Hanamaru couldn’t get enough of everything she had to give. Hanamaru pressed the flat of her tongue on Dia’s clit, then dragged it upwards slowly as she knew Dia so enjoyed. Dia’s hand tugged at her hair, which encouraged her to return to the main course.

 

With a bit of readjustment, Hanamaru was able to fit one of her hands between her mouth and Dia’s pussy. She furiously rubbed Dia’s clit while fucking her pussy with her tongue, opting out of her usual gentle demeanor. Dia loved when she was being pleasured so relentlessly, and Hanamaru was in no position to deny her. After all, why would she _want_ to? Dia was moaning non-stop by then; she had become much more open with her more erotic noises since she started dating Hanamaru, and they were music to Maru’s ears. The addition of her new pet name was mesmerizing, as well. Dia seemed to love it, panting it over and over again as Hanamaru serviced her eagerly.

 

“Put your fingers inside,” she commanded huskily, slightly loosening her grip on Maru’s head. Hanamaru switched the position of her tongue and fingers, taking Dia’s clit into her mouth and easing her middle finger inside. Dia clenched around her almost immediately, releasing a shuddery breath. “Come on, Princess. I can take more than that.”

 

Hanamaru was too focused on her task to laugh. Instead, she added her ring finger, and then her index, scissoring them all and stretching Dia’s tight cunt effectively. Dia was still so tight, squeezing Hanamaru’s fingers and coating them with her juices. Hanamaru sucked Dia’s clit hard, and Dia shrieked, breathlessly spewing a long string of praises. Hanamaru squeezed her thighs together at the sound, unable to help getting so excited.

 

“Princess...Princess, kiss me,” Dia choked out. Hanamaru was surprised, but when Dia’s thighs released her head, she immediately sat up and met Dia’s lips, still moving her fingers rapidly inside of Dia’s passage. She curled her fingers to hit Dia’s sweet spot, pulling away so she could see Dia’s face. Dia had her eyes screwed shut, and one of her hands raised up to clench a fistful of Maru’s hair. Hanamaru could tell she was getting close; she loved it when Dia was so expressive, because she knew how much Dia loved to hide herself around others. However, Dia reached between them and pushed Hanamaru’s hand away, shaking her head. “Wait. I want to do it for you, too.”

 

“Mistress, I-I wanted you to feel good first,” Maru said. Dia disregarded her, pushing her back to the bed. Dia lifted one of Hanamaru’s legs, situating herself between them so that Maru could feel Dia’s heat against hers. Before Dia could even start moving, Hanamaru felt their clits brush against each other, and she cried out.

 

“How do you like it, Princess?” She started to buck her hips, grinding hard against Hanamaru.

 

“It feels good...Mistress...”

 

They had never done something like that before, but the position was so direct and intimate that Hanamaru couldn’t help but love it. It was quite embarrassing to have Dia able to see every inch of her like that, but at the same time, she got quite the sexy view of Dia as well. Maru could perfectly see Dia’s cute, perky breasts, topped off by honey-brown, rock-hard nipples. Beyond that, Hanamaru watched as Dia’s face contorted as she jerked her hips.

 

It felt like they were melting together. Dia was so hot and wet, and as much as Maru loved to feel her walls squeezing her tongue or fingers, feeling that same warmth pushing against her was just as amazing. Every time their clits touched, Hanamaru bucked her hips upwards into Dia, which got her a ragged moan. Hanamaru didn’t feel particularly dominated by Dia in that position, but she felt so blissfully happy, and all she wanted was to feel more of Dia, all over her.

 

As if she had spoken her wishes aloud, Dia reached down and cupped Hanamaru’s heaving breast, pinching her nipple. Hanamaru’s breasts were oh-so sensitive; the second she felt Dia’s hand upon it, she started to whimper and squirm. “You make the cutest noises, Princess,” Dia moaned, a teasing lilt in her voice. “Make some more for me.”

 

“Be rougher with them, please, Mistress,” Hanamaru said, looking up at Dia pleadingly. Dia started to rut against Hanamaru faster, clenching her teeth. Her hand grew more reckless upon Maru’s breast, gripping it so hard that Maru was sure it’d be sore later. Next, Dia cruelly twisted her nipple, and Hanamaru started to move her hips with Dia’s without pause. It took her a second to follow Dia’s erratic rhythm, but she eventually fell in time, and each little touch was amplified. Hanamaru tensed up and dug her nails into the sheets when she felt rushes of heat in her loins, signalling her upcoming release. “Mistress, I’m going to come...!”

 

“You’re such a good girl, Princess,” Dia said, her voice so desperate and broken that her praise came out like a sob. “Come for your Mistress, okay? Don’t hold back anything.”

 

Dia’s hips began to roll even faster, and Hanamaru was unable to hold back any longer; all of the pressure that had been building inside of her came out in a rush. She pulled Dia down to her selfishly, their legs tangled together messily. Dia didn’t argue, and kept moving her hips, burying her sweaty face in Hanamaru’s hair and whispering Hanamaru’s new name over and over. Each time she spoke it, Hanamaru felt herself growing hotter and hotter. She dragged her nails down Dia’s back, trying to hold her as close as she could as she rode out her climax.

 

Dia slackened atop her, gasping for air and holding Hanamaru just as tight as Hanamaru was holding her. Maru loved it when Dia held her like that, like she was the last thing on Earth. Hanamaru whispered, “Did you come, Mistress?” Dia nodded silently. “A-are we done...getting silly, zura?”

 

“Mmph...yes, I think so. I’m beat.” The warmth of their connection faded when Dia rolled off of Hanamaru, but it came back when they crawled under the covers and snuggled up together. “That was...great.”

 

Hanamaru grinned into Dia’s sweaty shoulder; it was rare that Dia Kurosawa was at a loss for words, but she took it as a compliment. “Yeah. Th-thanks, zura. I thought you’d find me disgusting for wanting to call you something like that,” Hanamaru admitted.

 

“Disgusting? Hanamaru...I hate when you say things like that,” Dia murmured, brushing Hanamaru’s hair away from her face. “I love you. I know it’s easier said than done, but I want you to start treating yourself with a little more respect. You said you liked the idea of me giving you more rules to follow, right?” Well, she liked the idea of being able to follow those rules so Dia would praise her again, but it was all the same. She nodded, pulling away from Dia so that she could look her in the eye. Dia’s face seemed stern, but when she spoke, her tone was soft. “Then here’s my first: don’t let me hear you speaking ill of yourself again. Or else Mistress will get angry.”

 

They both giggled a little bit; somehow, it was a little comical to hear Dia using the name outside of sex, all of a sudden. “Alright. I’ll do my best. But, you should give me some real rules one day, zura!”

 

“Hmm...I hope you’re up to the challenge, then,” Dia said, smirking. Hanamaru shivered. “I take slackers very, _very_ seriously. If I give you orders, you _will_ be expected to follow them.”

 

“Of course I will! Maru’s always a good girl,” Hanamaru argued. “Hit me with your best shot.” Hanamaru had no idea when the whole situation turned so competitive, but she was eager to impress Dia. If Dia considered it a challenge, then Hanamaru would just have to adapt.

 

“Okay, okay, let’s give it a little while. I’m exhausted...” Hanamaru apologized under her breath, cuddling closer to Dia. “Oh, I meant to ask you something earlier. Where exactly did you get the whole ‘Mistress’ thing from, anyway? I certainly don’t have any complaints, but-”

 

“I-I made it up, zura.”

 

“Is that so...? Hm. Feel free to let me know if you have any other ideas.”

 

“Uh...y-yeah...”


End file.
